I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by yasminbeckettsaporta
Summary: it's based on the music video but it had the "cheating" bits taken out due to this being a school assignment . it CAN be a songfic but i don't know . :D features brendon urie and daniel issac the original groom and the retarded bride monster thing .


I Write Sins Not Tragedies . . .

"Oh! Well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor." I started to hum a particular tune, familiar, not?!? "I love you…" the words ricocheted throughout the church. She was dressed in a silky white gown with sequins lined in the hemming, her face resembling a less-attractive Barbie doll, her so-called "tiara" mocking me; not knowing, exactly why. He was dressed in black, like a normal mainstream groom, his pressed white shirt made mockery to me, as well. The paranoia was getting to me, nothing feels right anymore! "AHHH, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO CLOSE A DOOR!" every eye in the room turned in my direction, did I just say that out loud? "Is he YOURS?" she muttered, it was easily heard. I turned away towards the large, oak organ that gleamed even in the darkest of weddings. I heard footsteps belonging to the hated high heels or the so-called stilettos. I quickly spun to see the bride that held my mockery, walking away from the very man whose conscience I am. As she stepped out of the cursed room of marriage, she grabbed a man- one particular man; he resembled a clown, camouflaged in the sea of the groom's family- all in white with paint on their faces. I glanced at the groom, - I glanced at him so angrily- so angrily that my face crumpled like a scrunched up ball of paper. I started to walk- hastily, if you may, completely forgetting that my hand was rustled in the groom's hair, I felt sorry for him in a way, even though my feelings are scarce.

We walked out of the church to see the grotesque sight that was fixed in front of our eyes, the bride, in her elegancy with a gun directed to the head of a worried clown-faced man. "Darcy, why did you do this to me? We were the BEST OF FRIENDS! You made me marry your mutt of a brother, and for that, you're going to be DEAD and GONE!" she then laughed- that laugh made a rip through my heart, I really don't know why or how, then the shriek that killed us both- the shriek of a gun. It killed us, figuratively, but it killed the groom more than me, the sound of it sent a chill down my spine. Darcy was laying in a pool of blood- crimson red blood- his face paint slowly dripping off his face and into the abyss of mere death. He tugged out of my hands "DARCY!" I pulled him back, but it was too late, "DANIEL…? And your relative!" she yelled.

"He's not MINE! AHHHHH!" he replied.

"Come here, NOW! Why are you doing this when you know that you're only going to be killed?"

"NO! You took control of my life, as well, as my brother's!"

"SHUT UP! You are a little twirp, aren't you? You mock me, and I kill you!"

She can't, she just can't, I'm part of him, if she kills Daniel, she kills me… AND THAT CAN'T HAPPEN NOW, CAN IT? "You are coming with me, Daniel!" I took him by the arm and threw him on my back. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I sprinted, wherever my body takes me, is where Daniel and I go as well.

I passed the god-forsaken church that made all of this mess, "DANIEL AND FRIEND, YOUR DEAD MEAT" she yelped like a wild coyote, her dress a mix of brown mud and fresh blood, it was ripping slowly. She jumped on to a motorbike, her foot kicked the pedal and the engine roared. The chugging of the motorbike was nearing closer to Daniel and I. "Err… She's behind us, and you're piggybacking me. GET INSIDE MY CAR!" Daniel yelled.

Then we passed the car, not his, but his bride's. It was a yellow Porsche, with a black streak along the door. Daniel pitched the keys to me like a softball; I caught them like a catcher trying to get the batter out. We slid into the car, slimily- ever so slimily.

Her motorbike was nearing closer, I then forced the key into the ignition, and the car growled ever so loudly, I jolted my foot on the accelerator. "Look! LOOK! AHHH! She is there!" Daniel sounded anxious, so I looked in his window, but it was EXTREMELY too late, the gun was already positioned. "Prepare for your death!" She cackled- not witches cackle but sure an evil one. The gun then shot, busting through the window so sharply- sharp as a needle, a perfect break in the window. Then it hit Daniel- his blood trickling down the leather seat, the red blood, red as a tomato, his eyes bloodshot, some blood landing on my face, making me look like I was shot. She then walked away, thinking I was dead but as I said if he dies, I die as well, unless fate drives it another way…


End file.
